1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit component attaching scheme, and more particularly to an apparatus and a sensor chip component attaching method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a conventional optical navigation system consists of a sensor mated with a lens and potentially a holder or bracket. The component (i.e. lens to sensor) attachment process and mechanism in current products may involve a conventional mechanical fitting scheme. The use of conventional mechanical fitting scheme has the advantage of simple assembly but still needs to provide for strong and more permanent adhesives between the lens and sensor. The use of adhesives enables strong and permanent attachment to be achieved. However, it becomes more difficult to use a conventional scheme for applying the adhesives between the lens and sensor since the size of the components in miniature optical navigation systems becomes smaller. The conventional scheme usually runs the risk of contaminating the optical surfaces of the lens in the process. Accordingly, it is important to provide a novel and effective/efficient attaching method without contaminating the optical surfaces of the lens in the process.